Painted Love Chapter 1
by firsttimershoot
Summary: Straight into the story. No Min Woo Han Hyo Joo Choi Si Won Yoon Jae Sook


**TITLE: TBA**

Characters:

No Min Woo as No Min Woo 32

Han Hyo Joo as Jenny Lee 22/ Lee Sun Na 30

Kimmy Vanhouten – Jenny's bestfriend/co-worker

Choi Siwon as Zac Kwon – Jenny's friend/potential suitor

Yoon Jae Sook as Cha Cha Cha – Café Owner/Jenny's Comical Boss

Chapter 1

Min Woo 23 (IT Engineer) and Sun Na (Blogger) are a very loving couple soon after graduation from collage they decided to settle down and start a family. Both of them were very successful in their jobs and Min Woo was ready for a promotion. Sun Na was sharing her daily lifestyle, fashion, art work and food on her blog.

Within a year of marriage they decided to have a baby, in a routine body check-up, Sun Na found out that she had cancer and she didn't had much time to live. This she kept it quiet to Min Woo and wants to conceive a baby as soon as she can, she knows her days were numbered. Sun Na post decreased as her body could not keep up with her daily activities.

As her blog now are just dedicated sweet short loving messages to Min Woo, supporting his work and hopes her tale care of his health. He was subscribed to her blog and thus reading and smiling to her post every time received them. Her followers decreased as they were disinterested with her current mundane lifestyle.

Soon, Sun Na sickness caught up with her days. She became weaker and weaker, Min Woo was worried and took time off to take care of his wife. However, Sun Na seems not to be getting any better, she fell very ill and hand to be sent to the hospital when Min Woo finally found out that she was with child.

The doctor came out with news that she was having a baby, however she could not keep it due to the weakness of her body and the baby's. Sun Na struggled hard to keep the baby. Min Woo kneeled beside her hospital bed and begged her to let go of the baby and that they could try again when she gets better. Sun Na's face was full with tears, eyes sore and puffed, the painful decision was piercing through her heart like a stabbing. She finally nodded to Min Woo.

Sun Na was sent to the operating room, Min Woo was by her side , the held hands right to the entrance of the operation theatre. Where she said: "I'll love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there". Min Woo was in tears, smiled back and he said: " I love you and I will be waiting for you here." Min Woo release his hands and Sun Na was pushed into the operating theatre.

And that was last he saw her looking back at him.

The operation failed leaving both parent and child lives to expire. Min Woo was devastated. The woman her loved, the child he just got to know a few days and the future they had together came to a standstill he felt that his dreams for his family were impossible to attain. His heartbreak was beyond words, he was beyond despair.

Min Woo was crushed, after the funeral Min Woo became jobless, an alcoholic and temperamental. He could not cope with the outturns in his life. He was dwelling in despair. He became a different person…

A few months later, his phone rang, it says Sun Na's new blog post, he was surprised, he opened the post and the post goes:

On Sun Na's Blog

Dear Min Woo,

You must be surprised to receive this. I know that I'm already gone… But I want you to know that you must be strong and live life to the fullest and pursue your career. You cannot stop living your life even if my life has stopped. I love you and I want you to be happy. Our baby was a girl… I was so happy that I could have our child even if it was only for a short period of time. Fate is just not with us huh? Promise me that you will take care of yourself properly and pursue your goals ok? I would not leave you just yet, I will be helping you along the way. You know that you will manage on your own when you are able to stop reading my messages.

Love, Sun Na Forever and Always.

Min Woo cried hard when he was reading the post. He could not contain his emotions, he let it all out that night…

Within 9 years, during special occasions such as Birthdays, Christmas, Valentine's. Min Woo will receive a post on Sun Na's Blog wishing him, send him love. Min Woo becomes very reliant on these posts to keep him going.

9 years later…

Min Woo is now the engineering enterprise CEO. He is now an extremely successful business man in car engineering system. He manages more than 5000 employees under him. He was very serious and strict in his work. His employees feared but respected him, he was the ideal bachelor and female employees were swooned by him, many love letters and gifts were sent to him.

However, Min Woo was not distracted with these company ladies as in his heart there were 2 girls that he loved and still loving. Sun Na's and his daughter. He was always faithful to visit them during their death anniversary.

He loves to be busy and drowns himself in work. Which is also comforting to him as when he goes home and alone, he would imagine that if Sun Na's and his daughter had not left him, they will be family and his daughter would already be 8 years old. These types of fantasises were just too painful for him as he would sit in his living room for hours just thinking about it.

As Min Woo course if work requires him to travel for business meetings and meeting potential clients. On one of his business trips was Singapore, the place where Sun Na longs to visit someday. He touched down with a heavy heart.

After business meetings and negotiations he had a free day before heading back to Seoul. The morning came he was clueless where to visit, he went to the hotel's café and had some coffee while sipping through the coffee, something struck him to visit Sun Na's blog. Where is made a list on places she wanted to visit in Singapore.

On Sun Na's Blog

Places to visit?... SINGAPORE!

I've been eager to visit Singapore for 5 years now. Due to Min Woo's busy scheduler we have been postponing out trip. It's a bit disappointing but I'll share with you guts what I want to do and places to visit in Singapore. The places:

Merlion Park,

Orchard Road (shopping)

Sentosa

Marina Bay

Millennia Walk – Arteastiq café (Min Woo ah, you have to bring me there!)

….

Sun Na wanted to visit the café as there was a painting workshop within the café. She loved the concept and had heard that the place was interesting. Min Woo still kept Sun Na's artworks preciously. He would take them out once in a while to look that them and be remind of his past.

Finishing his coffee Min Woo decided to visit the Merlion park and the Arteastiq café time could only accommodate these 2 place… after the Merlion park, he entered Millenia Walk looking at the directory to find the café and head towards it.

# Jenny was a part timer at the Arteastiq café she was doing her internship at the place as she was a undergraduate in Arts Management so was her best friend Kimmy. Jenny was an out-going girl she always had a positive outlook in life, any setback in life she will always tell herself that ' this shall too will pass!" Jenny has a lot of suitors around her, however she was not the dreamy type waiting for prince charming, she was her own knight in shining armour. Jenny not only part time at the café but also does her painting there her boss, they call him Cha Cha Cha (Boss Cha) despite his playful nature Boss Cha was very knowledgeable in the field of all types of arts even though he specialised in paintings. He admired her talents and encourage to do her work in the workshop/café.

While working on her art work at the café, Jenny went to visit the ladies.

Min Woo reached his destination, standing in front of the café with his heart heavy, he took a deep breath and went in. He looked around and though how Sun Na would love this place. Min Woo was seated at the café and ordered coffee.

Jenny was back from the rest room, she went back to her seat over at the window where she back faced the window while working on her art while people are able to admire the artist in motion. Jenny paints beautifully, however she does not sell her art.

Min Woo drank his coffee and was ready to leave, when he saw…


End file.
